The new Scaveola cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Scaveola varieties with denser plant habits, strong garden performance, in a range of flower colors. The cross resulting in this new variety was made in 2014.
The seed parent is the unpatented Scaveola ‘cv. 1-1’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety Scaveola ‘cv 6-367’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in October 2006, at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Further observations and evaluations were made during 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DSCAVPUHAZ’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed during 2007, at a research greenhouse in Wonga Park. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.